roblox_atlafandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Water Tribe
The Northern Water Tribe is a location in Avatar: The Last Airbender where waterbenders sometimes spawn. There are 3 available quests in the Northern Water Tribe, 3 vehicles purchasable for waterbenders and Kyoshi Warriors and 9 items purchasable for waterbenders and Kyoshi Warriors. Quests (Guide) 1, Finding grandmother Level Requirement: Level 1 Objective: Find the waterbender's grandmother and talk to her to claim your reward. Reward: 100 Experience, 20 (40 if you're in the group) Copper Pieces, 10 (20 if you're in the group) Silver Pieces. 2, Finding necklace Level Requirement: Level 50 Objective: Find the waterbender's necklace and return it to her to claim your reward. Reward: 300 Experience, 20 (40 if you're in the group) Silver Pieces, 5 (10 if you're in the group) Gold Ingots. 3, Deliver Box Level Requirement: Level 1 Objective: Deliver the waterbender's box to the airbender and claim your reward. Reward: 400 Experience, 20 (40 if you're in the group) Copper Pieces. 4, White Lotus Quest Level Requirement: Level 150 Objective: Talk to the waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, and get him a flower from the Air Temple and return it to him. Then, go to the City of Chin and talk to an earthbender, and get him his sword from Kyoshi Island and return it to him. Finally, talk to the waterbender in the Northern Water Tribe, return the flower to the Air Temple and return to the waterbender to claim your reward and become a White Lotus member. Reward: 1500 Experience, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Copper Pieces, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Silver Pieces, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Gold Pieces, 25 (50 if you're in the group) Gold Ingots. Vehicles 1, Dinghy Price: Free Max Speed: 30 2, Canoe Price: 225 Silver Pieces Max Speed: 40 3, Cutter Sailing Ship Price: 200 Gold Pieces Max Speed: 60 Items Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 8.59.38 PM.png|Parka (100 Copper Pieces, 5 Health) Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 8.59.47 PM.png|Winter Mask (125 Silver Pieces, 10 Health) Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 8.59.56 PM.png|Wolf Tribe of the North Helmet (275 Gold Pieces, 20 health) Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 9.00.14 PM.png|Wolf Tribe of the North Helmet (400 Gold Pieces, 25 Health) Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 9.00.24 PM.png|Water Tribe Necklace (75 Silver Pieces) Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 9.07.23 PM.png|Water Tribe Spear (175 Copper Pieces) Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 9.01.29 PM.png|Club (150 Silver Pieces) Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 9.09.23 PM.png|Boomerang (175 Silver Pieces) Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 9.01.46 PM.png|Water Tribe Shield (200 Gold Pieces) Screen Shot 2019-04-28 at 7.42.36 PM.png|Otter Penguin (350 Gold Pieces) Hat: Parka Winter Mask Wolf Tribe of The North Helmets Accessory: Water Tribe Necklace Shield: Water Tribe Shield Weapon: Water Tribe Spear Club Boomerang Pet: Otter Penguin Trivia Earthbenders can't use Earthbending or most of its sub skills here due to the ground being ice, not solid earth. Firebenders also can't use Firebending or any of its sub skills when they are standing in the streams of water. Category:Locations Category:Water